Shahram Shabpareh
|Background = solo_singer |Img = |Img_capt = |Birth_name = Shahram Shabpareh |Alias = Shahram |Born = Tehran, Iran |Genre = Pop Dance Rock |Occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Actor |Years_active = 1965–present |Label = Taraneh Records Caltex Records Avang Records Pars Video MZM Records Tapesh Records |URL = Official Site }} Shahram Shabpareh( ), (born March 11, 1948 in TehranShahram Shabpareh biography) is a famous Iranian pop singer, songwriter. His career spans more than 4 decades, he has had countless hits and sold millions of albums worldwide. Career He started his career as a drum player in early 60s when he was only 13. In mid 60s at age of 17 he formed a band of his own named "Rebells". Shahram had the chance to feature young Ebi (Ebrahim Hamedi) and Siavash Ghomeishi (Two Famous Iranian Rock and pop stars) by now as the members of Rebells back in 60s. Later on eventually he had become a well known solo singer by early 70s. After the Islamic revolution in 1978, Shahram who had migrated to California a few years earlier, did not have the opportunity to return to his homeland since music was forbidden by the new Islamic regime. Since then, he has been living in the United States in some sort of exile. Still after 40 years of his career, he is one the most popular artists in the Iranian society. Besides the unique style of his music Shahram has contributed a lot to the Iranian pop music by promoting many young talented artists which are very popular by now such as Siavash Shams and Andy Madadian. Shahram played a key role in the Persian pop music since he shifted the Persian dance music to a new era. One of his famous songs is "Parya". Sharam was worked by many artist such as Ebi, Leila Forouhar and Googoosh. Shahram had the chance to cast in couple of Movies which was showing the young Iranian generation back in Iran during 70s before the Islamic revolution. After the revolution, he started his own TV show in different Persian media companies broadcasting from LA. His show named as "Diyar", meaning homeland in Persian, is still going on. He also is known as the best drum player among Iranians. Discography * Tapesh (2008) * Fire (2006) * Donya (2001) * Shahr Eshgh (1999) * Story (1995) * Summer 94 (1994) * Summer 92 (1992) * Shagerd-e-Aval (1990) * Khejalati (1989) * Shaparak (1987) * Madresseh (1986) * Telesm (1986) * Hich Kodja Iran Nemisheh (1986) * Deyar (1980) * Gorg o Bareh (1980) * Rhythm of the Night (1980) * Baghe Alefbaa (1980) * Didar (1980) * Rock & Roll (19??) Filmography * Boye gandom * Alafhaye harz * Mahi ha dar khak mimirand * Shab ghariban * Aroose Dejle References External links *Shahram Shabpareh at Allmusic *Sharam Shabpareh's official homepage * Category:Iranian expatriates in the United States Category:Iranian pop singers Category:Iranian singers Category:Iranian pop musicians Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tehran Category:Iranian male singers Category:Iranian musicians Category:Iranian singer-songwriters Category:Iranian Americans Category:Living people fa:شهرام شب‌پره